Sonic exe
by kesha379
Summary: Ok well this a sonic.exe story about me being in his world also i'm in hedgehog from in world too. please read.
1. Chapter 1

I was all alone in my home it was dark out my family wasn't there. My little brother want over a friend house and to sleep over same as my sisters but my other brother was out walking night like always on a Friday. My mom out doing things I never know of so yeah I was all alone by myself. I was in my room on my bed on my lab top looking for game. After I read and watch it I wanted to play it as well even though I know what was go to happen and how creepy it was and sad what happen to tails the others. As the installed was finish the title screen popped up as I know the sky had darkened, the title emblem was rusted and ruined, the SEGA 1991 was now instead SEGA 666, and the water had turned red, like blood, except it looked hyper-realistic. Seeing staring at me with those eyes and smile before cutting into black. It did stayed like that for about 10 seconds or so and then the save file select can up but there was something weird. The 3 save files were empty I shrugging and clicked on the first file that Tails was supple to be which allowed me to enter my name which I did. Once I had it brought me to a black screen, with the words "LITTLE GIRL, ACT 1" in the "Green Hill Zone" style. I was like this wasn't what it call last time was it I thought to myself. Looking to the screen, I gasped. The sprite wasn't Tails. It was me well my hedgehog avatar. It was surely me, with my gary quilt , brown muzzle, brown eyes, everything. Hell, my sprite even had on the clothes I came up for her the black tack top, black and red skirt, and her black boots on. Of course, it was 16-bit, but I was still sure it was me as a hedgehog. Unnerved but ready, I began to move my sprite along, picking up speed. Knowing I would see dead animals laying on the ground bleeding after a few more seconds there were no more dead animals and the music seemed to have stopped I still kept myself to continue but I stop at first becoming unsure. But I still continue on after a minute passed after the music stopped, hedgehog me was running up a hill and then I stopped Tail was there on the other side of the screen. I was like Tails I didn't think he be here I walked her slowly toward him also making sure I didn't see anywhere. I didn't see him so she continue forward to tails then I noticed appear suddenly by her his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Feeling scared I move her away but as I move away, he opened his eyes, as the screen turned black. A Text appeared in white, reading,"Hello. What is your name?". Was this part of the game now I'm sure this wasn't right dose it supple to ask me that I said to myself. A name entry appeared, and after some consideration, I typed my name into the bar and pressed enter. "That's a lovely name. Tell me, how old are you?". Ok now its creeping me out even more but I remind myself this was a game someone made and nothing more. I was 19, and I entered it in, only for the reply to come in."Oh, does age particularly matter? All I think that matters is that you're here…and I'm here…alone…". Now what did he mean by that I asked myself. Than a big white "Round 2" appeared, and to my horrific realization, I believe a screamer had just graced my ears. Now, it appeared as if Tails and I was set inside the Angel Island Zone, and he was tapping his foot impatiently. That was a tad peculiar, I'd never seen Tails do that before. To appease his ill mood, I pressed right to head off, running through the burning forest without a care in the world as Tails follow. Suddenly though, I heard the drowning music. What in the world was going on? As the music finally came to a halt, Tails appeared as if he had been lifted by some gravitational pull into the air. appeared beside him, resting a palm on his head, and it all faded to black. The level name, "SAVE YOURSELF, ACT 2" appeared. I was like what the Hell wasn't I supple to see tails die I mean don't get me wrong I like tails but that's how I saw it go in the story and video. I found my sprite standing in the Scrap Brain Zone. The ambient tune seemed to become louder than before now, and it was noticeably a bit creepier this time. Just then I saw Knuckles he looked afraid he ran up to my sprite and grab her arm running with her. I wasn't even doing anything as we trotted along the way, appeared rather quickly. Knuckles hold my sprite close to him as if he was trying to protect her I just stared at and saw something in his hand. I had a shock look on my face what I had seem it was Tails beating up and bloody. hand wrapped around Tails neck squeezing choking him to death. After 3 minutes of this Tails lay there dead bloody and decrepit. turned to face my sprite and Knuckles and he started to walk toward us. Knuckles put my sprite behind him for protecting but as he did he was pulled away by and brutally murdered. My sprite began to back away, looking horrified, but then turned to face her, as the screen faded black once more. This sickened me I don't know why but it did. Maybe it was because it was sonic, the character I had loved so much for most of my childhood. Feeling heartbroken, and with tears in my eyes, the name "MY QUEEN, ACT 3" showed up. My sprite was missing with only standing before me, a full, bloody grin on his face. The text box that appeared when he spoke was broken and so fucked-up, as was his dialogue, so I couldn't really understand. But then suddenly, he began to walk towards me slowly, coming closer and closer, until he was so close, I could practically feel his hot breath near me. And that's just when the screen went to black, and the error message came up, reading, "has encountered a problem that needs to be fixed. Shall we fix it for you?" Thankful, I agreed and clicked "YES", returning me to my desktop. Quickly I could I turn off my lab top feeling scared. I put my lab top on my dresser I check the time it was 11 o'clock and my mom and brother wasn't back yet. I went to bed feeling sleepy as I rested on in a dreamless sleep filled with soft, quiet static. Wait…that wasn't from my dream. It sounded like I had left my lab top on but I hadn't. I have made sure I shut it off. Opening my eyes and glancing over I saw something most horrifying. was crawling out of my lab top screen grinning madly as he finally got himself out and when he did the lab top shut off smoking dangerously. From that point he began to stalk towards my bed making me shiver and squeak with fear make me wish someone was here to help but there wasn't. "Oh, now, now, lovely," He soothed, crawling over me and brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "You'll be all right in a moment" Before I could even ask what he meant about that, he ripped the covers away from my body making me back up to a well curling up into a ball. When he grabbed me and I saw his bleeding black and red-eyed, grinning face pulled me out of my ball he proceeded to kiss me hard on the lips, his sharp teeth cutting deep into my lips and drawing warm blood from the wounds. He licked them clean, but then kissed me once more, holding me tight against his blue body, and rubbing my arms, hips, legs and back, as if we knew each other. He squeaked when his long, slimy tongue entered my mouth with blood on his tongue as he pull away he stared into my eyes with those red one's. As if he was looking right into my soul kissed my cheek "Ready?" He asked me and before I could ask I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in fear saying to myself it was only dream over over and over again but as I calm down I notes I wasn't in my bed or my room. I was on a king size bed with black sheets, with a red cover and dark blue pillows. "Where am I" asked myself. I looked down to my feet and saw they weren't my feet they were different. "What," I said as I looked at my hands as well. This can't be I thought getting up off the bed finding a tell mirror on the well. I looked upon myself and I was a hedgehog not just any hedgehog my avatar. But I wasn't wearing the same clothes I was wearing a black rap dress that stop to my ankles and didn't have my boots on or any try of shoes. "How can this be where I'm I." I said shaking like crazy. I had to get out of here I had get out what ever I was. I handed to the door and found myself in a so kind of hallway it look just like the one in game. But that's crazy I couldn't be in the game was I? I turn my head to the left and then to the right at least twice and then shrugs,because I had no idea where I was or what was going on. Even though I was scared outta my mind about what may happen I continue onward. Then I stop at a long flight of stairs leading downward, now I was nervous, because I know what was down there and what be waiting for me. By that I mean what happen to Robotnik so I stated to turn around and walk the other way but then I hard something like vices. But not any vices it belong to Tails and Knuckles I looked back unsure of myself to go back. I calm myself down and led down the stairs then I landed onto another hallway, this one was longer than the last one (or at least it felt like it). Then I headed down another flight of stairs down, this one was much longer, took at least 1 full minute. Once I made it to the end I was shock what I had found Tails and Knuckles were in some can of glass box. Tails eyes were black and bleeding, his orange fur had gone black and he had an expression of anguish on his face. Knuckles red fur had darkened to a reddish grey, his dreadlocks were dripping with blood and his eyes were black and bleeding too, and he had a look of sadness on his face. I couldn't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... but I did believe they need my help. I want to tails glass box and put my hand onto it looking at tails though it "Don't worry I going to get you guys out of here" I said very low. Then supplely tails was hitting the glass pointing to something behind me "Hello. Do you want to play with me?" shaking in fear to find it was . He was so close to me I didn't know what to do so I just ran from beside him to the stairs. I kelp on running "YOU CAN'T RUN". I hard him say as I reach the next stairs until I made it back to the hallway. I looked back to see if he was behind me but I didn't see anything. I made it back into the room I once was and locked the door I walked at the end of the bed and set door on the floor curling up into a ball. "FOuNd YOu!" I looked up to see popped right in front me I stood up "No" I said backing up. He push me roughly onto the bed as he pinned my arms to my sides. I looked up at his face oh god his face, he had the most horrifying smile I had ever seen. And that's saying something considering I saw his face at the start of the game. His eyes are wide and black and once again crying blood (Which also looked hyper-realistic) and there were two small glowing red dots in those black eyes staring RIGHT AT ME, as if staring into my mind. His grin was wide and demonic, it literally stretched to the sides of his face like a Cheshire Cat except had fangs, VERY SHARP fangs, much like the Werehog's teeth except more vicious-looking, somewhat yellowish and from the look of it, he had stains of blood and small bits of flesh on his lips and fangs as if he ate some animal. I stared at that gruesome face for a good 30 seconds, never taking my eyes off him, I felt as if he was actually looking into my soul, smiling at me...that face, it just took 10 seconds for it to etch itself into my brain for good. He led his sharp teeth cutting into my neck licking up the blood tasting it. Kissing me hard as well he took his sharp crew and ripped off my dress. I was now naked under him I stated to shake even more.


	3. Chapter 3

I turned my head away from him closing my eyes as my body grow weak due of fear only having on my underwear. He peered down at my pinned body, enjoying the sight of my revealing flesh. growl loudly across my neck, blowing across my ear, sending electricity through out my pinned body. I kept my head turned from sight afraid that my will and determination would slip from my mind."You are rather beautiful" whispered, his hand dancing across my stomach, his thumb racing along my navel. I whimpered under his judging touch, goose bumps forming along my frail eyes flew open, my breath caught in my throat, the sensation against my skin was apparent; it was caressing fingers. I peered down, my thoughts were confirmed, his hand was tracing my body. My cheeks burn a deep color red as aligned his lips with mine, his eyes glaring deep into my own. lips left mine, his grin reforming on his face. I bit my lip, trying to contain the moan that grew within my figure. His hand traveling higher, his fingertips grazing against my bra. His fingers danced across my hip, coming closer to the clip of my bra. Worry engulfed my thoughts, my body involuntarily struggling against his actions. His lips crashed against mine, discontinuing my claims. I stopped breathing, shock took over my body, my eyes grew wide with confusion I liked this. furthered his remark, his lips pushing harder against mine. In a sense I didn't mind this, but something in the back of my head told me to stop, to get away from this threat. I closed my eyes, deepening the passionate kiss. His tongue ran across my lower lip, pleading to gain entrance. I opened my mouth willingly, my thought process no longer functioning. He smirked to my reaction, his yearning muscle entering my mouth stealthily, roaming my jaw curiously. My tongue welcomed his, dancing across his tongue, demanding control over his wondering foreign organ. was amused by my attempts of dominance, but easily overpowered my forces. He tasted every inch of my inner jaw. I moaned quietly, my body ached under teasing touch. His tongue ventured down my neck, leaving a trail of hickeys down my exposed body. over passed a sensitive area on my shoulder, a moan escaping my closed lips. He smiled towards my response, kissing and nipping harder on this area. My head turned, allowing more access for love bites. He kissed further down my shoulder coming along my collar bone, a moan erupting from my throat. "Do you like the way I touch you?" mumbled in my shoulder his hand continuing to travel along the small of my back. His hand unclipped my bra, the straps releasing my breasts from security. The bra dangled along my body, the bottom of my breasts revealed to his curious eyes. A wide grin ran across his face, his hand rubbing the bottom of my breast. My head flew back, the touch of his hand, new and unexplored. watched my display, his body growing fond of my actions and sounds towards his touch. His hand furthered along my breast, firmly gripping my entire breast in his palm. I moaned loudly, my eyes screwed tight."You are a naughty girl. You enjoy it when I toy with your body." He grinned, his hand kneading my breast, earning various moans. It was truth I was enjoy this with a monster no with a demon. He released his hold on my wrists, his curious fingertips releasing the bra from my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my body trembling beneath his touch. brought his tongue along my nipple, a shudder of pleasure running along my body. His other hand continuing to fondle my breast. " " I moaned loudly, my words stumbling across my tongue, my body over heating from the immense pleasure. sucked hard on my stiff nipple, earning many whimpers and pleas. His hand continued its journey down my stomach. His fingers grazed my skin, dropping between my legs. I ushered a cry, my eyes closing once again, my throat dry and husk from the continuous pleasure. His fingers rubbed along my feminine area, creating tension in my virgin body. His finger came to my opening, adding slight pressure to the certain area. I moaned once more, my cries growing louder with each advance. " " I muttered hoarsely, my groans peaking his craving, his body growing stiffer. He looked up at my longing expression, getting excited from every passing thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"You like it when I touch you in you're private places, don't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer to this provoking question. I stuttered, shaking my head to his answer, wanting more of his touch. He continued his process along my damp underwear. He smiled contently, hooking two of his fingers on the rim of my underwear; pulled the remainder of my clothes off, leaving my entire body naked to his eye. I glanced down at him, heat rapidly spreading across my cheeks, my view hastily changing is the first time anyone has seen my body. I tightened my grip around his neck, my chin resting upon his . Exe pushed two fingers between my legs, grazing my clitoris. I groaned, my body tightening towards the movement. He continued to rub my body; his finger applying more pressure, making my body arch under the pleasure. His finger went further, coming to my opening. He rubbed my opening, pushing his index finger inside my entrance. I whimpered to the action, my body wrapping around his finger. He pushed another finger into my opening, a pain pulsing through my body. "Sonic" I cried wanted to call him by his real name as the pain spreading quickly. hushed my cries by licking my muzzle as his fingers continuing its route. His fingers slid through my body with ease, my moans grew louder with each breath, my body aiding the sequence. "Sonic, I'm going to cum" I stated, knots weaving in my stomach. "Not yet." replied demandingly to my current statement. He brought his fingers to our view; my liquids ran across his delicate pointers. smirked at my reaction to this sight. ran his tongue along his hand, enjoying the taste of my fluids course along his tongue. "You taste amazing" sneered pushed against my body, his hardened member rubbing against my wet vagina, a sweet caressing pleasure grew in my abused body. "Are you ready?' asked questioningly, his hard penis pushing against my thigh in a yearning manner. "Yes" I answered willingly, my eyes locked with bleeding black and red-eyed pleading glance. opened my legs, his penis brushing against my wet opening. He forced his throbbing appendage in my entrance, a painful rip filling my body. My head flew back; I bit my lip, trying to withstand the overwhelming pain taking over my existence. pushed further into my abused vagina, filling the space as he continued to push deeper. I felt his penis push further into my area, my walls firmly gripping his hard length. slowly started to grind against my body, pain engulfing my entire being. He continued this motion, the pain disappearing from my thought, pleasure overflowing every pore. "Sonic, harder" I plead, my body wanting more of his touch. smiled, his body responding to my gesture of speech. "Sonic, I'm coming close" I warned, the familiar sensation growing within my stomach. "Not yet" exited my tense entrance, releasing my trapped form. "What are you-"I was turned around onto my stomach. I looked back towards wondering eyes, trying to decode his thoughts. I felt his body press against mine, his arms on either side of my shoulders, his wet penis on my inner thigh. He pushed his hardened tissue into my awaiting area, creating a new tension, sending my body over the edge, the pleasure washing over every joint, every nerve beating to same drum. " - please stopping teasing me" I asked, my body hungered for his attention, my wet vagina yearning for his touch once more. "Say my name" spoke seductively, his words running along my cheek. "What?" I asked my brain unable to connect the two thoughts together. "Say my name. I want to hear you call my name" stopped his motion, the pleasure slowing to a decreasing flow of adrenaline. " " I mewed silently, my body missing the beat of his hips. "Louder" persuaded my body as he slowly moved his hips in a sensational manner. " " I screamed loudly, my voice echoing through out the entire building. "That's my girl" He kissed my cheek, fastening his pace. I was getting closer to my climax, my vagina tightening at every movement; I felt the pulse grow stronger with each grinding hip motion. "Sonic, I can't go any further" My walls locked around hard member, my liquid seeping down his length. moaned, his juice entering my body, his head fell on my shoulder, his body heaving, his lungs expanding rapidly from the current activity.


	5. Chapter 5

remove him self from me as I tried to take in some air. I looked up at standing over me with a big blooded smile on his face. I couldn't keep my eyes on him as I black out. Some time pass as I begin to open my eyes again "What happen?" I asked sitting up in the bed. I looked around the room then I felt whole lot of pain coming from my lower body. I looked down onto the bed my eyes wide for what I saw. I was sitting in a pool of blood not just any kind of blood my blood then it hit me everything came back to me . I wanted to cry but I didn't because I don't do crying. I slowly got myself out of bed wrapping the sheet around my body I looked around to see if I could fine any clothes. I spotted a closet fill of rip dresses I didn't even care what they looked like I just put on a red rip dress with black roses on it. Once I was done I headed to the door, I slowly open it and take a look outside I didn't see anyone. I slowly walked out into the hall looking both ways making sure I didn't see anyone. When I was sure I bolted down the hallway so fast I didn't care if saw me right then and there. I was trying to fine a way out, it took me an hour or I think it was an hour to find a door. I slowly opening the door to look inside to find it was really the outside I ran out the door with big smile on my face "Finally I'm free" I said. The first thing I had seen was I was in some can of forest. I stated walking I kept walking until I saw the tattered and beaten corpses of the woodland creature. I saw birds torn in half, squirrels hanging from the trees, with their guts acting as a noose, and their eyeballs gouged out. It was a truly horrific sight to see, for anyone to see I begun to run. I kept running then I stopped in my tracks, because there was someone standing in my way. To my relief, it wasn't Sonic! I had a smile on my face because I finally find some one to help me. I looked to the person in front of me it was a human man. He looked scared and angry at same time holding onto a big stick, I backed away from him bit "Um sir I need some help..." I begun to said but the man took a slug at me but lucky for me I move out of the way in time. The man hold the stick up high over his head "Stay away from me you thing" he shouted trying to hit me again. But I move again "Sir please" I said but soon as I said that he hit me again a tree. I moan in pain and look up at the man he was about to hit me again. I cover my head and close my eyes wait for the beating but it never came I open my eyes to see . He held the big stick in his hand as the man was on the ground shaking in fear looked piss off I wonder why. started to get closer to him and man back away but as soon he did that beat him with the stick with no mercy. I set there terrifying watching him beat the man to death with stick, when he was done I look at the bleeding man on the ground I felt weird the blood coming out him made me hungry I lick my lips staring at the man. notes me he walked over to the man and took a big bate out him. I watch him I thought he was eating the man but then he walked over to me with fresh in his mouth. He knee down in front me taking a hold of my face putting his lip against mines using his tongue to open my mouth. I panic I could feel the fresh from his mouth going to mines and for some reason it was good I moan in pleasure. broke away from my lips I looked at him with a purr. Wait I was purring and I like eating dead people I can't believe it but I wanted more. I walk over to the dead body looking down at it and lick my lip again with a smile on my face. I knee down and begun to eat the dead man until I was full when I done I look at my self I was cover in blood. "What have I done" I asked myself looking at with sad eyes. only grin walking over pinning me down he made a big hole on my dress where my belly was and began to lick, kiss, nuzzle, and purr on it. I didn't know what was going on but I like the way he touching my belly making purr.


	6. Chapter 6

As I lied there on the ground the whole time feeling nuzzle my belly. I couldn't help but wonder why he was doing this then it hit me. My face turn into horror am I pregnant he did just fuck me why else would he be kissing, licking, and nuzzle my stomach. I was in shock I can't believe I'm having a baby now I wasn't ready. saw the shock on my face knowing I had finger it out he smile going lower to my legs pulling them apart. I was to in shock to even care what he was doing until I felt a lick I moan in pleasure. I looked down at him seeing his smile then he licked me again making me moan again. I back up away from his tongue and he growl "Mine" he said pulling me back to his face. Did he just say mine, did he just say I'm his, I'm nobody's. I was angry then I felt another lick his tongue was now in my caverns making me moan louder. Damn it how am I going to be mad at him if he keep eating me out. I growl in angry "Stop" I yelled at him closing my legs. Once I did that his eye glow red as blood tears fall from his eyes. I think I have just pissed him off now, shook in fear I got up and ran. I ran as fast I can but my stomach begin to hurt real badly making me slow down. My stomach was hurting so bad I had to stop running once I did that I fell but I never touch the ground. Arms were wrap around me and turn me around to face . He growl into my ear "Mine" he said biting it. I whimper in pain "Yours" I said to make him stop. He lay me back onto the ground and part my legs again as I felt his tongue either my caverns again. I couldn't help but to call out his name "Exe" I moan out. I was close couldn't hold it anymore and came, Exe licked every last drop of me as I pant. stood over me licking his lips with a grin, I only looked at him with half close eyes. He knee down and pit me up bride style carry me back to the castle, I nuzzle his chest I didn't know why I just feel I needed to be close to him. He lay me down in bed but I wouldn't let him go "Please don't leave me" I beg. I didn't want to be alone, he grin getting in bed with me, I nuzzle his chest purring feeling better. He luff my chain staring into my brown eyes and I could not stop looking into those red ones. His peach lips touching my brown ones, tilted his head kissing me deeper, I opening my mouth a little as I let out a small moan escape from my throat. smirked as he pushed his tongue into my mouth exploring it's wet caverns. I closed my eyes blushing and made y tongue touch tongue doing a little wet dance. My gray arms wrapped themselves around neck pulling him closer. The inside of his mouth taste of blood and it was making me hungry, I broke the kiss "I'm hungry" I said with begging eyes. He stare at me for a min then chuckle and shook his head. lift as I got out of bed went looking around the castle, man it was big I came up to a room to find Tails and knuckles. They was out of that glass box "Knuckles,tails" I asked. They both turn looking at me I can of got scared. Knuckles just smile at me and walked over. I didn't move, he grab my waist pulling me closer to him "What are you..." I about to say but he lick my lip. WTF I was thinking then he push me to the ground and part my legs, WTH he was about fuck me here now not caring if tails was right there and he about to fuck. I try to push him away but fail "No please stop" I said closing my eye then I felt knuckles weight off of me and I hear whimper. I opening my eyes to see chocking knuckles growling "SHe mInE" Exe said throwing knuckles across the room. Knuckles whimper "I'm sorry master" he said. Tails took a hold of knuckles and pull him out of the room, wrap an arm around my waist "MinE" he said kissing me. He broken the kiss and drop a human arm onto the floor, he pull me to a couch and set down as he luff me up in the air parted my legs. I blush as he lower me down onto his hard dick, I moan of the feeling. He begun to go fast pounding me hard "MinE MinE MinE" he said over and over. I moan non stop "Yours yours yours" I said meaning it. We both came and I had a big smile on my face, he set me down on the couch as he got the human arm for me. I ate the arm it was really good, when I was done Exe lick the blood off my lips "Mmmm tASteD" he said. I lay back on the couch enjoying Exe nuzzling my belly. Is it me or is my belly gotten bigger I asked myself.


End file.
